


This is what it looks like when two people decide that the love has died, oh, the love has died

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventurer Hinata Shouyou, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crying, Crying Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Haikyuu Quest, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Haikyuu Horror Week 2020, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mage Kozume Kenma, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have to admit that their relationship would never work under their current circumstances.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021960
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Haikyuu Horror Week





	This is what it looks like when two people decide that the love has died, oh, the love has died

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Right person, wrong time.  
> Day 4: Breaking the unbreakable.  
> Day 10: Heartbreak.

Kenma was sitting beside the fire, bowl in hand filled with the stew Iwaizumi-san had previously cooked for them. He was aware of that he had to eat. He needed his spiritual energy if he wanted to assist his friends in defeating Oikawa – even if in that moment he didn’t want anything more than curling in on himself and crying his eyes out. He squeezed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to hold himself together, he had to! That was the most he could do for his friends after betraying them over and over again with every meeting he had with his previous boyfriend. 

Even if it happened by common assent, it didn’t mean he wasn’t hurting. Almost a week had passed already, but he could still see the scene in front of him every time he closed his eyes. Him walking back to the forest, leaving Kuroo behind, standing on the cliff. Kenma bit into his lips, trying to hold back his tears. He didn’t do a one hundred percent job, though – if the small shuddering breath was anything to go by.

”Kenma, are you okay?” He heard the voice of their leader as the small boy sat down beside him. ”You’re not eating. The stew turned out extra good!”

”I am all right, Shouyou,” Kenma said, forcing a reassuring smile on his lips. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows – it was clear he didn’t believe him.

”But-”

”If he said he’s fine, he’s fine,” a gruff voice said, and Hinata jumped in surprise. 

They looked up, seeing Iwaizumi standing beside Kenma. He locked eyes with Hinata, and the ginger understood the message immediately. He jumped up and hurried away, sitting down next to Kageyama. Iwaizumi sat down beside Kenma and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

”Thank you,” Kenma mumbled, happy that he didn’t have to fake a smile.

”I know it’s hard, but you really have to eat,” the older said, nodding towards Kenma’s bowl. ”Doing mundane chores again is one of the first steps towards healing.” And Kenma believed him. He lifted a spoonful of food to his lips, then put the spoon in his mouth. He didn’t blew the food, so it burned his tongue, but he didn’t mind – it was kind of grounding.

”How have you done it?” He asked the knight after swallowing his food. Iwaizumi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

”Would you believe me if I said I am still not completely over it?” He asked, and Kenma – yet again – believed him. Their situation wasn’t that different after all. ”At first it hurt like hell, but it will be better as time passes by,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing his shoulder again.

”It’s a really hard right now,” Kenma said, averting his eyes, fixing his gaze on his bowl. ”It is still so vivid as if it happened yesterday.”

”Try to find a goal to focus on,” Iwaizumi suggested. ”If you do that, you will not focus on the memories that much.” Kenma nodded stiffly, his grip tightening around his bowl.

”You see,” he started, closing his eyes in defeat, ”I never would’ve thought I’d ever see him cry.”

”Yeah,” Hajime said, turning his gaze towards the sky. ”Oikawa cried too.”


End file.
